Two Avatars?
by mr dood92
Summary: The title says it all. I say how i think this may have came to be in the first chapter cuz it's too long to put here.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm this will be an interesting fic for those of you who are into avatar

**Hmm this will be an interesting fic for those of you who are into avatar**

**If you think about it Aang died at the end of season two right? So the avatar cycle continued onto a water bender no? But then Aang came back to life from Katara's Magic water as Sokka would say. **

**The result? TWO AVATAR'S!!**

**Agree with my theory? Disagree I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Leave a review saying whether I'm right of wrong.**

-This cant be happening-

"You know what I heard today?" Sokka asked the gaang as he walked back into camp.

"Uh-Oh here he goes again." Toph said rolling her eyes.

Sokka gave her a piercing glare, which she couldn't see, and continued on: "I heard there's a guy in town who can bend water and Earth."

"That's impossible Sokka only Aang can do that." Katara said and gestured vaguely at the woods where Aang and Zuko were training.

"I'm going to go get him and he can see for himself." He said and walked into the woods.

"Aang guess- WHOA!" He yelled and ducked as a blast from Aang and Zuko's enthusiastic training came flying his way. He his behind a tree and waited for them to finish. Of course Zuko won.

"You need to stay more connected to your root. Firebending is all about the stance if you jumping around willy nilly you'll never be able to perform to the best of your abilities."

He opened his mouth as if to continue but Sokka cut in. "Aang you've got to come into town with me there's a guy who can bend two elements there."

"Awesome sounds great!" He said with fake enthusiasm, he was really eager to escape Zuko's training even if it was for some bogus reason.

"But what about-" Zuko started but Aang and Sokka had already ran off. He proceeded to light the tree Sokka had been standing behind on fire and stalked back to camp angrily.

"Thanks for getting me out of training Sokka." Aang said genuinely as they walked down to the village the national peace meeting was being held at.

"So what are we really going to see?"

"No I wasn't kidding there really is a guy bending two elements there."

"You're sure no one was helping him?" Aang asked skeptically.

"See for yourself." Sokka said as they walked into the village.

He knocked on the door to a house on the edge of the village. A guy walked out wearing fire nation clothes but his skin looked like Katara's and Sokka's.

"Hi it's Sokka remember me?" Sokka asked the guy.

"Yeah is this him?" He asked pointing at Aang.

"Yup."

"Come on in." He said and walked inside, Aang and Sokka followed.

"So Sokka says you can bend two elements?"

"Yeah." He said and bent the tea directly from the tea pot into their glasses.

"So what other element can you do?" Aang asked.

Instead of answering he took an Earthbending stance and lifted a clay pot into the air.

"Wow." Aang said while rubbing his eyes.

"See told you guys."

"But how?" Aang asked still stupefied.

"I don't know. A few months ago I just got so frustrated that I broke a clay pot into pieces, without touching it."

"Cool I happen to know the greatest Earthbender and waterbender in the world." Aang said smiling.

"Will they train me?" He asked hopefully.

"Probably" Sokka cut in. "By the way what is your name?"

"Ajax."

"Alright let's go back to camp." Aang said motioning for Ajax to follow him.

-Back at camp-

"Yeah Sokka just barged in on our training and dragged Aang away saying he had met someone who was bending two elements." Zuko complained to Toph.

"I still have to train him tomorrow it's my day." Toph said before Zuko could continue on.

"What! But he wasted half the day with Sokka." Zuko whined.

"Not my problem." She said and walked back to where Katara was cooking dinner.

"Hey everyone this is Ajax." Aang said as he walked into camp.

"Uh hello." He said and waved shyly.

"And he's the guy bending Water and Earth?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Yeah watch." Ajax said and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

He took the water from Toph's cup raised it in the air then turned it to steam. He then proceeded to flip over a rock with earthbending.

"I'm not very good at Earthbending." He said apologetically.

"Well he's not lying." Toph said and started laughing at her own wit. Everyone just stared at her.

"How did this happen?" Katara asked pointing at Ajax but looking at Aang.

"Why are you asking me? Just because I'm the avatar doesn't mean I know everything."

"He want's to know if you-" He gestured at Toph and Katara "Will train him."

"Sure I will." Toph said enthusiastically. "We could always use a err… double bender to help us get the fire lord."

"Does that mean I get to train with Aang tomorrow?" Zuko asked to Toph.

"No. Katara will train with Ajax tomorrow." Toph said smugly.

"So… Uh." Ajax began nervously looking around at all the powerful benders.

Realizing his plight Katara started to introduce everyone. "This is Toph our blind Earthbender."

"What's up." Toph said.

"This is Aang the avatar."

"Hello."

"This is Zuko firebending prince and the soon to be firelord."

"Hopefully." He said with a laugh.

"This is Momo." He said pointing at the furry lemur perched on Toph's shoulder.

"That's Appa."

"And that's my brother Sokka."

"That's Suki." She waved and went back to cooking.

"And I'm Katara."

"And together we're team Avatar!" Sokka said throwing his arm's up.

"Yeah…" Aang said unenthusiastically.

"No matter how many times you say it, it won't catch on"

"Anyway would you like to come with us to help defeat the firelord?" Aang said getting back to business.

"Well… I guess so. But I'll need time to get my things and say goodbye to my friends."

"Ok meet back here tomorrow morning."

"Ok. I'll see you then!" He said and started walking back to the fire nation village.

"Jeez if we keep on gathering friends Appa won't be able to carry us anymore." Aang said with a laugh.

"Alright back to training." Zuko said and grabbed Aang by the collar and started dragging him back into the woods.

"NOO Sokka help me!" Then he disappeared from sight.

"You know he likes training with me." Toph said proudly.

"He likes training with me better." Katara said sounding annoyed.

"Let's go this could get ugly." Sokka said and grabbed Suki's arm.

**K so I'm going to end this chapter here because it's getting too long. (Nearly 5 pages on word.) **

**Oh and just in case your wondering this story takes place soon after Zuko joined the group. Everything up till then has been canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

K I'm actually really surprised how fast I updated this story so consider yourself lucky

**K I'm actually really surprised how fast I updated this story so consider yourself lucky! I must like this story or something because I am free of that evil-debilitating-annoying-painful-Ok maybe not painful- disease known as writers block! Because I tend to get it bad.**

**-**Chapter 2-

Toph yawned loudly and blasted the door off her Earth tent.

"Morning Toph." Aang said as he ate a mango-apple.

"I hope your ready for some hard training today twinkle toes because you will master seeing with you feet today."

"But Toph Zuko kept me up half the night to make up for 'lost time.'"

"Not my problem." She said in her signature Toph voice.

"Hello?" Ajax said as he walked into camp.

"Morning Ajax." Aang said enthusiastically and sprang to his feet.

"So is Katara here?" He asked looking around for his new teacher.

"She's down at the river washing Appa." Aang said and pointed toward the river.

"Thanks I'm going to go ask her if she's ready to train." Ajax said and set down his bag with a thump.

"Alright see you-"

"Come on Twinkle Toes let's go." Toph said grabbing him by the ear and dragging him down to a nearby canyon.

"But I didn't even finish my breakfast yet!" He said looking longingly back at his half finished mango-apple.

"Tough." She said and set him down on the bottom of the canyon.

"Now I'll be teaching you how to see with your feet today so you better pay attention because this is an invaluable skill to all master Earthbenders." Toph said as she corrected his stance.

"Alright, alright." Aang said shooing her hand away.

"What little baby-skin doesn't like to be pushed around?" Toph said grabbing pushing his stomach back so his chest would stick out more.

"It's just I'd prefer it if you didn't touch me there." He said as a blush colored his face.

"Get over it." Toph said and stepped back to examine her handiwork.

She move forward and tied the bandana over his forehead and said: "Now I want you to tell me exactly what I am doing. And don't move out of your stance!" She yelled as she felt him shift his weight a little bit.

Toph did various things and made Aang sense her movements with Earthbending constantly stopping to give him advice. She was very enthusiastic to be teaching him about one of the things that was completely unique about her.

After hours of Aang running around and various other activities with his blind fold on. Toph said: "Good job we're done for now go get some lunch and bring me back something to eat."

He started to take off the blindfold but Toph said: "And leave the blindfold on for the rest of the day."

"But Toph." He whined but Toph silenced him with a glare and he walked away grumbling under his breath.

-Meanwhile-

"Hello sifu Katara." Ajax said as he walked onto the riverbed.

"Good morning. I think we'll start your training with a basic assessment of your skills."

"Think fast!" She yelled and shot a sphere of water at him, fortunately he had been expecting it and redirected it right back at her. She redirected it back into the river and said: "Very good, thinking on your feet is one of the most important skills a waterbender can have."

"Next you will attempt the water whip, have you heard of it?" He frowned.

"Unfortunately not. I have been away from my people for so long. I have not seen another water bender since I was 6 years old. Most of what I know is just by my natural talent and what I have figured out from the meager collection of knowledge on waterbending in the fire nation libraries."

"Well the water whip is just what it sounds like. A whip of water." She drew some water from the river and before he could react grabbed him around the ankles and knocked him on his butt.

"A very useful technique." She said. "Now you try."

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration he lifted a few gallons of water from the river and created a whip-like shape. He attempted to snag Katara around the waist but she blocked it with ease.

She proceeded to teach him the basics of waterbending since he had lacked a formal apprenticeship but had the raw talent of a master waterbender.

"Good remember to breathe and keep your stance." She said as he attempted to stay in his octopus stance throughout her barrage of icicles.

"Alright enough for now." She said and let the water she had been bending drop back into the river.

"Let's go get some lunch." She said and headed back toward camp.

Aang felt his way back to the campsite stubbing his toe on many a sharp rock and branch.

He stumbled into camp and bumped into Sokka. "Can't you watch where you're going?" He asked angrily as he spun around to confront Aang.

"Uh… No." Aang said as he stumbled around looking for a good place to sit.

Sokka just laughed at Toph's… unusual, training methods and handed Aang a bowl of hot soup.

Zuko who was watching could not contain a laugh as Aang burned himself on the soup by jabbing the spoon at his nose instead of in his mouth.

"How does Toph do this!? Aang shouted as he bended the scalding hot soup off his face.

**Yeah I know random place to end a story but I'm going to go to the movies with my girl friend. Gotta go get washed up.**


End file.
